the first time
by seshos loveline
Summary: kagome wakes up from a dream that she had....or was it one shot please review its my first story


A.N. OK FIRST OF I WANT TO SAY THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY EVER SO IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME PLEASE DON'T BE TO HARSH 

SESH: BUT MY LIFE LINE WHO COULD EVER JUDGE YOUR STORY

SESHOS LOVELINE: WELL THERE IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE SOMEONE WHO DOES IT YOU  KNOW THERE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HATERS IN THE WORLD OF OURS

SESH: BUT YOU ARE JUST TO ADORABLE TO BE FLAMED

SESHOS LOVELINE: SESH STOP SPOILING ME AND GET TO THE POINT

SESH: THAT I LOVE YOU?

SESHOS LOVELINE: BESIDES THAT EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DO

SESH: FINE EVEN IF I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT MY LOVELINE DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO Rumiko Takahashi

**ON WITH THE STORY ENJOY**

**One shot **

_Sweating Kagome wakes up what a weird dream that was…._

**DREAM**

"Kagome, when are you going to get me more ramen?"

"Inuyasha you insensitive jerk don't you think about anything but ramen , like the fact that I'm getting sick or that Shippo is sleeping?" yelled Kagome in a whisper trying not to wake her little boy. Looking around she heads off in the western direction toward the hot spring in the area.

"Inuyasha if you or Miroko come after me and I swear to all the gods out there that both of you will end up without your family jewels" kagome threatened. 'I wonder if the hot spring will have a good spot to watch the stars how perfect that would be ' reaching the hot springs Kagome looked around and spread her aura to see if there were any evil demons lurking around. Finally feeling at ease she looked at the place there were trees surrounding the spring giving it the perfect touch of privacy there were also flowers all over the place and the spring was large enough to fit 20 houses in it. It had been 2 years since she first came to feudal era and they had already killed Naraku. But in the process of doing that they had to sacrifice shattering the sacred jewel again. Kagome didn't mind though she liked it here in feudal era. Everything here is more peaceful.

'I wish I could stay here for ever that would be a dream come true but not with inuyasha he will one day be my downfall'

'**Are you saying you don't love him anymore?'**

'No don't get me wrong I love inuyasha I guess it's just that I love him more in a sibling kind of way'

'**So what about all those times you would go home crying when you saw him with Kikyo '**

'that was when I didn't know what it was that I felt for him I guess I was still new to all this and him being there for me made me have false feelings for him but I feel like he's my little brother '

'**How ironic I believe wait what's that sound?'**

**Scrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

'**What was that?'**

'I don't know but I'm about to find out '

Finally getting out of her head and out of the hot spring kagome quickly dries and changes to see what caused that sound. Walking further west and into a clearing kagome sees something that almost made her heart break "Rin!" ' oh no I have to help her but what attacked her

"Kagome! Look behind you that ugly beast is behind you" Rin warned kagome in the nick of time because as soon as she created a barrier around them the hideous monster attacked. It was a mixture of both a wolf and a chinchilla (_**a.n. if any of you have an Idea of what that is I think it's in archmetal alcamist)**_

"Gross what is that thing?" Kagome asked Rin **'wait it has a shard great ok concentrate now fire it with your energy whip'**

Doing what her conscience was telling her to do kagome fired and killed that ugly beast with one try. Then turned around worried about Rin she asked "Rin are you ok, how did you end up separated from Sesshomarou? Here let me heal you"

Sniffling Rin starts explaining what happened "I was in a field near by playing hide and seek with Jaken when I heard him say that he wasn't going to even try looking for me so like that he could get some peace and quiet finally. That made Rin sad so Rin left to make him happy when Rin got caught by that demon then he threw Rin and Rin heard Rin's body break but then kagome showed up and helped Rin now Rin is lost and can't find her way back to her Lord Sesshomarou"

Its ok Rin and what have I told you about talking about oneself in noun form?"

"That you don't do it unless it's someone with a stick up there butt like Lord Sesshomarou."

"And what have I told you wench about teaching my ward bad words?"

"Oh sesshomarou you're here good now I won't have to look for you what are you guys doing so near your brother?"

"Address me with my title you impeccable peace of mortality. And its HAlF brother you impeccable being. I should be asking you the same question wench since you are in my lands that I so happen to be surveying"

"Wait you mean we're in the west lands and sesho stop calling me wench I thought we established that you were to call me Kagome if you wanted me to call you Lord Sesshomarou. Or maybe its just that you like me calling you sesho is that it …Sesho?" kagome replied adding a little huskiness as she said the last sesho to get him on his nerves '**warning you are signing your death warrant here kagome'**

'_**who does that girl think she is calling me sesho though I do say I don't mind her calling me that though I will never admit it'**_

'_But you just admitted it and she's looking at you respond before you look like an idiot'_

"Woman do not call this sesshomarou sesho"

"Demon do not call this kagome woman" kagome mocked

"Lord Sesshomarou can we stay with kagome today? I don't feel like going with jaken and kagome is always nice to me" Rin not so innocently asked knowing her lord could not deny her anything

"Fine Rin but only for the night tomorrow we will be heading back to the palace"

"Thank you lord sesshomarou" Rin said excitedly

"Here Rin why don't you help me get some fish to eat" kagome said speaking to Rin

"Ok"

After catching the fish kagome put it to cook in a fire she made when she finally got Rin to sleep she was restless herself. sigh 'now I'm restless I feel like having a battle to let my energy out I wonder if sesho would mind practicing with me?' '**you never know until you try **' 'right ill just ask him' kagome started turning to sesshomarou '_**why is that girl sighing about now**_' '_I don't know but if you look at that body of hers it is perfect_' '_**yes it.. no its not and stop that train of thoughts now this sesshomarou has no interest in that girl **_' '_what ever you say dog but remember I am you so every thing I think you think as well now pay attention she's looking at you.' _

"Sessho I'm restless and I know you don't sleep so would you like to spar with me?"

"Ill do it wench if it will keep you quiet"

"Thank you lord sesshomarou"

'_**What's with this girl one minute she is calling me sessho the next she is calling me lord sesshomarou does she not notice that I prefer sessho what does this girl do to me **_'

Getting in a battling pose both parties wait for the other to attack until sesshomarou gets tired of waiting on her to attack and starts the battle after a while of battling they had ended up moving to another clearing without knowing it until kagome surprises sesshomarou by attacking him on the chest when they land they end up landing sesshomarou on his back with kagome on top of him accidentally making there lips brush together for a long time until they both realize it and they quickly separate both getting the feeling that they liked each other for the first time 'did I just kiss him please tell me I did not just kiss him oh god his lips were so sweet I cant help it I think I'm falling for him' '**you just relised that I could have told you that had you asked me earlier**'

' _**did I just kiss that girl no that woman, my kagome, how could I have not seen it before I believe I am falling for the most beautiful miko in the world**_' _'you just relised that I could have told you that had you asked me earlier'_

**END DREAM**

'WOW that was the weirdest dream in my life' '**look beside you'**

Looking to the side of her bed kagome sees a silky white silver hair. Then she realizes it was sesshomarou 'that wasn't a dream that was the first time I fell in love with the man of my life. I can't believe it we have been mated for over a century '

"Hey beautiful what are you thinking about" sesshomarou said getting up into a sitting position kissing kagome passionately

"The first time I fell in love with you my mate…."

**WELL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK DID I DO OK OR BAD OR GOOD PLEASE RR JUST PRESS THE BUTTON**


End file.
